


the prince and his fears

by planetsandpeaches



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, TW: Homophobia, TW: overdose and drug abuse, but like its bitty and jacks relationship in like a childrens book/ fantasy way, idk i like it, its like a longer version of the hockey prince, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsandpeaches/pseuds/planetsandpeaches
Summary: 'The boy had to stop taking the potion because everyone who loved him didn’t want him to drink it all again, which meant he had to deal with his fear the old-fashioned way.By suppressing it.And that was when he met another boy.'Jack Zimmermann deals with his fears of not living up to his families legacy, among other fears.





	the prince and his fears

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is high-key based of the hockey prince, but i though it was a really cute idea and once i started writing it i couldn't stop. 
> 
> i really hope you like it!

Once upon a time, there was an incredibly famous man. He was so loved and admired by the people of the land, that they showered him in gifts and attention. They wrote down his every word, and recorded what he did. He even attracted the rich and beautiful, and fell in love with the most beautiful. She was also admired by many people, and they fell in love, making them the most admired couple in the land.

They had been together for many years when they announced the woman was with child. They land rejoiced; for this child would be the greatest. He would be as successful as his father, and as beautiful as his mother, and everyone would adore him.

But that was not the case.

The baby boy was born, and he was not the most beautiful baby. He was weird, and chubby and drooled a lot.

The baby grew into a child, and the boy became scared. He knew he would never be as successful as his father, and he knew everyone wanted him to be. He began to think that no one would ever love him if he didn’t live up to what his father had done.

So he found a magician that could help him not to be afraid. The magician gave him a potion to take whenever he was scared, and he wouldn’t be anymore.

 _But,_ The magician warned before he left. _Only take what you’re supposed to, too much of the potion could be disastrous._

And the boy became successful! Everyone looked up to him, saying he would be more successful than his parents once again.

Then he met a boy, and become nervous again. He and the boy became best friends, and everyone loved them, together they were successful, but that only made him nervous.

He took a little more of the potion, and he was okay! He even fell in love with the boy. But one day he realized that he and the boy were no longer in love. He didn’t feel happy, and he knew the boy had only been using him. And he got even worse. He was afraid no one would ever love him for anything more than his mother’s looks and his father’s success. He would never be successful; he would be hidden in the shadow of what his parents had done forever.

He ran to the magician for advice.

_I’m sorry, my prince. You can only take as much as I told you too. You have to trust that the potion will help._

But he couldn’t, because he knew it wouldn’t. He was so sad; he couldn’t leave his room. He was so scared; he couldn’t look at what people had said about him. So he simply existed instead of living the way he should have been.

Finally, he realized the potion wasn’t doing anything. _The magician was lying to me about the potion helping me, so he must have been lying to me about taking to much._ He didn’t want to be afraid anymore, so he drank.

And he drank, and he drank, and he drank.

And he couldn’t move. And he couldn’t breathe. And he had his friends call his parents, and his parents were disappointed because he wasn’t good enough not to be afraid, and he had not listened to the magician’s words. And he had let down everyone in the land, too.

He had to stay with his parents for a while, until he was able to go back with his friends. And his friends didn’t judge him, because they were good friends. But there were people who were not good friends, and told all the people in the land that he would never be as good as his dad, and that he was just a joke. And the boy had to listen to the people in the land talk about him, while he tried his hardest to be half the man his father was.

The boy had to stop taking the potion because everyone who loved him didn’t want him to drink it all again, which meant he had to deal with his fear the old-fashioned way.

By suppressing it.

And that was when he met another boy.

This boy had never heard of him, as he was from a far-away land. This boy and a beautiful voice, and a strange way of saying things, and magical food that could make him feel happy again.

At first he didn’t want to be friends with the boy, he didn’t want to repeat what had happened to him before. He was afraid this boy would use him. But this boy was relentless, and wouldn’t stop trying to be his friend.

When he was said, this boy would help him, and make him delicious pies so he could be happy, even if it was only temporarily.

He wasn’t even sure if this boy liked him. So he waited for a while before he told him.

And he waited too long. It was finally time for him to take his father’s place, which meant he would have to leave all his friends behind. He was afraid to say anything to this boy, so he didn’t say anything. His father seemed proud of him, he asked if he was ready to go. He wasn’t, and his father saw that in his eyes.

_Go. Say what you really want to say._

And so he ran. And he kissed the boy, but he had to go away for a long time.

And sometimes the boy visited, but they had to keep it a secret.

The land his boy was from didn’t like boys who dated boys, though it was no different than being in love with a girl. He also kept it a secret from their friends and family. They both knew they would love them unconditionally, but fear is a strong restraint.

In fact, his boyfriend got so scared that he left a message for him. He told him he wasn’t sure how long he could keep it a secret. So together they decided they wanted to tell their friends.

They were lucky to have very good friends who treated them like they would have treated a prince and a princess. They were happy.

But then the boy had to go away again. And they kissed and cried and promised they would see each other again.

In his father’s place, he made many friends. After a long time, he asked one of those friends if he could bring his prince to a feast the kingdom was holding. He was also very nice, and told him everyone would be very nice to his prince. And so they went to the feast together and proclaimed their love to each other in front of everyone. Most people didn’t think twice, but some mean people would never understand how they could love each other.

To him it was simple: He took care of him. He made him feel better, and they worked as a team and there was no one he would have rather proclaimed his love to.

It was okay to be scared. Sometimes you’re scared for a good reason, but you’ll always have someone who knows just how to calm you down.

And there the boy realized: His prince’s pies didn’t make him feel happy again, but it was the prince himself.

_\_

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments <3
> 
> tumblr: isleofflightlessgays


End file.
